


Building Bridges

by Gnomey2001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Felching, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomey2001/pseuds/Gnomey2001
Summary: At a ministry function, Snape and Harry find a way to reconnect.





	Building Bridges

Harry groaned at the sight before him. The ministry lobby was adorned with shimmery lights, floaty gauze drapes and banners sporting the one and only face of, himself. Ron gave him a reassuring pat on the back and wandered off towards the buffet table.

Harry floated off in the other direction, planning to make himself seen by as many people as he could so he could leave all the sooner.

This was the first year, since 10 years ago when he’d defeated the dark lord, that he hadn’t come to the remembrance service without Ginny. The first two years, there as his date, and then as his beard for the next two and then as his friend, after he’d come out. This year, she was pregnant, so he was left to face the masses with Ron, which was as good as by himself, once Ron had discovered the refreshments.

Speeches were given, music was played, Harry, awkwardly, thanked everyone for coming and then planned his escape. Surely an hour and a half of clammy handshakes and being blinded by camera flashes, was enough to show his respect.

He found his way behind one of the drapes, so he could slip through a side door and head to his office to floo back home. On his way down the maze of corridors, he spotted a figure heading towards him.

The thing that was odd about the figure was that the person was not dressed up to the nines, these were plain black robes flowing from behind the man, a scowl was gracing the now familiar features and as they passed, Harry felt a jolt of recognition. What was he doing here?

“Snape” he nodded and slowed down to wait for a response, but none came. Harry, slightly tipsy, was fed up with the man’s rudeness. After the war, Snape had shunned all contact with him, barely managing polite conversation, up until he disappeared completely. Harry decided he’d had enough.

“Excuse me” he called down the corridor. Snape slowed but continued on. “Yes, Snape. I am talking to you”.

The other man stopped and Harry hurried back to face him. “How much would a simple 'hello Harry' really hurt?”

Snape huffed, “I did not realise, a greeting from one such as myself would mean so much to the Great Harry Potter. Very well, Good evening” he grit out and turned to leave.

Harry was getting more pissed off by the second, they hadn’t seen each other in years, how long could one man hold a grudge? He reached out and grasped hold of Snape’s elbow.

“Wait”

Snape froze as Harry touched his arm, his expression turning from disinterested to panicked, his eyes darting between Harry’s hand and his face. Harry felt it too, the instant thrill of touching the man. And then it slowly dawned on him Snape's odd behaviour in the months before he'd disappeared, how Snape had gone from yelling at him at every opportunity to avoiding him like the plague. The way he wouldn’t look at him, or would leave whenever he entered the room.

“Snape?” Harry asked. Could this really be true, that this distant, stony man, liked him? _Liked_ him, liked him.

“Let go Potter” Snape breathed out, his voice shaking.

“No” Harry stated calmly “I won’t”.

Harry did the opposite, moving his hand up Snape’s arm to rest on his shoulder, then brought the other to the man’s waist and stepped forward, crowding into Snape’s space.

“What?” Snape asked nervously, then gulped as Harry brought his own face ever closer.

There was a seconds pause, Harry calmly assessing Snape’s face as Snape wildly glanced between Harry’s lips to his eyes. Then Harry surged forward, his mouth connecting with Snape’s almost violently.

“Oh” Snape gasped out as he felt the insistent push of lips and tongue at his, and all he could do was submit to it and allow Harry free roam of his mouth.

“Fuck, Snape" Harry got out as he pulled back "you’re actually quite a sexy bastard”

“Potter” Snape groaned, knowing he should protest that description, but also feeling too aroused and desperate to formulate the words to do it.

“Harry” Harry corrected and pushed Snape up against the wall.

“Harry” Snape sighed, as Harry started nipping and tonguing at his jaw and neck.

“Want to fuck you” Harry murmured.

But Snape suddenly went rigid and Harry pulled back, had he gone too far? Or maybe…

“You want to fuck me?” Harry asked. Shit, Harry thought, Snape probably would want to top, his being an ex-student and all. Harry had done a bit of bottoming, but it was never really his favourite thing to do, but maybe if he let Snape, then he’d get a turn to top later.

“No, no, Harry” Snape rushed out.

“You _do_ want me to fuck you?” Harry asked, feeling the excitement build again.

“If you don’t mind?” Snape asked hesitantly “the others, they all desire the mean, callous teacher routine, punishing the naughty school child” Snape admitted, sounding frustrated and embarrassed. 

Harry just laughed, “the way you’ve treated me over the years Snape, I’d say you’re the one who deserves punishing”

“Oh yes” Snape moaned as he gave a visible shudder at the idea.

“You like that? You want me to give you what you deserve?” Harry twisted a hand into Snape’s hair and shoved his body, hard against Snape’s, pinning him to the wall.

“Urgh” Snape moaned, as his head fell to the side, his long, slender neck falling to the side, in a primal sign of submission.

“Good” Harry confidently stated as he swung Snape around forcefully, marching him down the corridor a ways. A door to the side opened at a flick of Harry’s hand and he flung Snape inside. Snape stumbled against a desk, then turned to face Harry, still clinging to the surface, as if knocked off kilter by Harry’s display of dominance.

“My office” Harry explained, as he turned around to face Snape. He waved a hand behind himself and the door shut and several locks clicked into place. Harry smirked and Snape felt his knees weaken, Harry’s casual power was even more prominent than it was 10 years ago, when his inappropriate thoughts started.

“Now what should I do with you?” Harry asked, stalking forward towards Snape. Snape felt like cornered prey and he loved it.

“Take me, take what you want from me”

Harry’s smirk grew broader, if that wasn’t permission to use Snape's body in anyway he desired he didn't know what was. 

“Get down” Harry commanded and Snape fell straight to his knees. That must have hurt, Harry thought, but Snape didn’t even wince or break eye contact.

“That’s right” Harry praised, as Snape’s hands blindly groped forwards, fumbling to part his robes and then popping open the buttons at his crotch. Harry shuddered as he finally felt contact against his throbbing cock. The buttons were popped open and Snape shoved aside the material to pull out what he wanted. Harry drew in a sharp breath as cold air hit his sensitive organ but then finally felt warm relief as Snape grabbed his shaft and crammed it into his mouth before sucking away desperately.

“Oh fuck yes” Harry groaned as his hands found Snape’s head, cradling it as he pulled it on and off of his erection. Snape swallowed and sucked expertly, making a perfect channel with his mouth and throat.

Harry felt his eyes fall close as he fucked away at Snape’s mouth, until he felt shifting beneath him. He blinked his eyes open to find Snape fumbling with his own robes and then the tell-tale jerking motion of Snape wanking beneath his robes began.

Harry found it as hot as hell to see Snape so turned on by blowing him, but he also knew Snape had asked to be punished.

“Oh no you don’t snape, this is for me” Harry commanded. Snape nodded around his mouthful and moved both hands to Harry’s thighs, as if to prove he was behaving himself.

The tight suction continued and Harry felt himself drawing close, but decided he wanted to finish elsewhere.

“That’s it, get it nice and wet. It won’t hurt so much when I slam you against this wall and fuck you”

Snape let his dick go with a slurp and blinked up at harry, saliva and pre-come dripping down his chin, “please” Snape whispered.

Harry grinned at the desperation in Snape’s expression “You want me to fuck you, want me to ram into you raw, use your needy little holes then throw you away?”

Snape nodded at the floor, and Harry could understand. Understand the fear at admitting to wanting something that so completely took the control away from him.

“Look at me” Harry asked, more softly. Snape’s eyes met his face but he couldn’t maintain eye contact.

“I can give you what you need Snape. All you need to do is trust me” Snape nodded. “I’m going to own you Severus Snape, nobody else will fuck you like I can, that arse of yours will always belong to me”

Snape finally met his eyes, a look of shock and raw need in them. Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him to face the wall.

“Hands up, like this” Harry instructed as he positioned snape to bend slightly and lean against the wall, lying his palms flat against it.

Harry hiked up snape’s robes, holding them up with one hand as his other moved to caress the mounds of snape's arse. Snape was dressed as a true, traditional wizard under there and Harry felt a throb to his cock at the surprise of suddenly being presented with expanses of naked, smooth skin.

“Oh this was just designed to be fucked wasn’t it” Harry moaned whilst squeezing at his handful of Snape’s arse cheek. Just the right amount of give, he thought, as he gave it a sound thwack.

“Oh gods” snape groaned and lent his face against the wall, pushing his backside further out.

“Christ snape, you’re trembling” Harry noted, breathily.

“Please” snape whispered again.

Harry reached around from snape’s arse to fondle snape’s rock hard shaft, the thing pulsed against his palm and Harry groaned again, at how turned on Snape was without even being touched properly.

“Ah too much, just, just” Snape whimpered as Harry was tugging at Snape’s erection. Harry got the message and reached back two fingers to tease against snape’s arse hole instead.

 “I’m going to enjoy this” harry murmured, as he felt the muscle quiver beneath his fingertips. 

“Just do it please” snape gasped out.

Harry happily complied, pushing the two digits past the first ring of muscle. He sucked in a breath at how his fingers were sucked in and grasped so tightly.

“How long since you were touched here?” Harry felt the need to ask.

“Too long, oh, oh” Snape sighed. Another pulse of arousal shot to Harry’s groin, Snape sounded so needy. Needy for his cock. He crooked his fingers, pushing them against the yielding muscle of Snape’s internal walls until he grazed across the bump he was looking for.

Snape shuddered and jerked “God damnit potter, now please”

Sweat was trickling down Snape’s back from below where his robes were bunched around his waist.

Harry spat into his hand and hurriedly rubbed across his swollen erection. He knew that wasn’t really the best option, but his wand was far away and he could tell, despite Snape’s tightness, that he was an experienced bottom, this once it would have to do.

He lined himself up, bending at the knees to lower his pelvis enough to shunt upwards into Snape. On the initial thrust, his cock caught on the first ring of Snape’s muscle and Snape let out a whimper.  

“You good?” Harry asked, shaking from the effort of holding himself still and not breaching the hole further.

“What the fuck do you think?” Snape grit out, and then pushed himself off the wall and back onto harry.

They let out a joint sigh as harry felt his entire shaft being swallowed up in tight heat and Snape finally felt that stretch he’d been aching for.

Harry placed one hand on Snape’s hip and the other on his shoulder to give himself leverage as he began to rock his hips, dragging his cock in and out of Snape’s willing body.

The room filled with the sounds of Harry’s pelvis connecting with Snape’s taut behind, Harry was groaning away and on the particularly hard thrusts Snape let out a satisfied grunt.

“Fuck me Potter but you’re good” Snape forced out as he panted for breath.

Harry smirked, “when you’re fucking someone that loves a good pounding as much as you, Snape, it’s hard not to be”.

Several thrusts later and Harry could feel his legs growing tense, at the awkward angle and he could sense Snape struggling to remain upright.

He tugged at Snape’s robes, “Off” and Snape rushed to reach behind himself to pull the material over his head. As Snape shifted, he felt his cock slip free and he moaned at the loss of the delicious tightness. Snape made to get himself back in place to be fucked, but Harry figured this would be a good time to change up the position.

“Hands and knees, over there” Harry pointed at the visitors chair, and Snape stumbled over, before folding himself to the floor, leaning his upper body across the seat of the chair and presenting his arse so willingly.

Harry took the time to admire, Snape’s now, naked, form. Snape was long and lean, his angles chiseled and his pale complexion giving even more to the picture of a figure carved of marble. Snape huffed impatiently and turned to where Harry was still standing.

“Going to stare all day?” he asked, with challenge in his voice and Harry bristled at Snape’s near command. He was calling the shots here and he knew that Snape wanted that too. 

“Face down into the cushion. I’ll fuck you, when I feel like it” the defiant look on Snape’s face was replaced by eager submission. Harry pulled his own over-robe off and ripped his shirt over his head, he didn’t want to faff with his boots so he left his trousers on, glad that the material was stretchy enough to allow them to be pulled down, beneath his cock, comfortably.

Harry took his time, pacing around Snape, enjoying the view, while he knew Snape was going crazy from not being able to see what was going on and not knowing how long he’d have to wait to be filled again.

But Harry was 28, and had a libido of at least one that young, maybe even younger and he couldn’t deny his aching cock much longer without relief. He slid to his knees behind Snape and grasped him by the hips.

“Oh” Snape sighed, in relief. Harry reached a finger down to run around Snape’s rim, finding it still loose and moist.

“Yes” Snape cried as Harry pushed his cock back up inside Snape’s arse.

“Can’t last much longer” Harry warned as he brutally slammed into Snape, pulling back sharply, just to repeat the motion.

“Ah, nngh, neither” Snape tried to articulate, into the seat’s cushion.

“Get yourself off” Harry ordered. Snape pulled his right hand from off where it was clinging to the seat, and brought it around to his front. Harry could see his arm, hastily moving up and down.

Harry stilled his thrusts, wanting to feel it when Snape came on him. Instead of thrusting he just ground his hips in a circular motion, feeling Snape’s walls rub at every inch of his girth.

“Oh, oh” Snape cried, and Harry felt the muscle ripple around him, contracting and releasing his cock rhythmically.

Eventually Snape slumped down, resting heavily on the chair, looking utterly spent. Harry resumed his thrusting, enjoying the pliant feeling of the hole he was in, the hole he had truly fucked into submission with his cock.

“Ah, Snape. Severus!” Harry yelled, ramming his hips forward one more time, and releasing himself deep inside.

They both slid down to the floor, breathing heavily and blinking sweat out of their eyes. A few minutes to get their breath back later and Snape rolled his head to look over at Harry’s slumped form.

“I was led to believe I was in for a punishment” Snape offered a smug grin “that felt more of a reward than anything”

Harry felt a happy feeling settle in his chest, he had only meant to get even with the man, and hopefully have some mind-blowing sex. Now all he could think about was how right the whole encounter felt and how he knew he couldn't get enough of the mind-blowing sex.

“I only said, I’d give you what you deserve. Severus”

They met each other’s eyes and shared a genuine smile.

“Thank you, Harry” Severus offered, sincerely. Harry chose to quickly shake the sentimental mood.

“Oh, I’m sure you can find another way to thank me” Harry wiggled his eyebrows. Snape glanced down to where Harry’s cock was twitching against his thigh.

“You want me to suck you?” Snape asked, already moving to prop his head up by Harry’s lap.

“Nah, I want to fuck you again” Harry answered.

“I don’t think I’ll have another round in me for a while, but feel free” Snape offered as he spread his legs invitingly.

“I’m pretty sure I can have you gagging for it again” Harry smirked and settled himself between Snape’s legs. “At least by the time I’m done sucking you out, so you’re all empty and ready for me”.

“What?” Snape squeaked, as Harry hooked Snape’s legs over his arms, tilting his pelvis up at a very suggestive angle and buried his face in Snape’s perineum.

“Potter you are going to be the death of me” Snape groaned as he felt Harry’s lips settle around his rim and the first filthy suction begin.

Harry briefly removed his mouth to murmur against Snape’s inner thigh “I hope not. Not after I found the best bottom of my life”.

Snape felt he should be embarrassed by that title, but all he felt was glee that he’d finally found someone to give him exactly what he needed.


End file.
